Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control and routing nodes that provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some examples, wireless communication systems may provide communications to densely populated areas. These densely populated areas typically occur in cities, but may also occur in situations, such as large sporting events, large festivals, and other large public gatherings. As a result of these population surges, wireless communication systems may be unable to maintain support for the vast amount of users. Thus, service to the various wireless communication devices may become slow or nonexistent.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide systems, methods, and software for directing access nodes to offload wireless devices based on congestion. In one example, a method of operating a home access node for a home wireless network includes determining that wireless usage in the home access node meets a congestion threshold. The method further includes, in response to meeting the congestion threshold, communicating an offload request to a roaming access node for a roaming wireless network requesting that the roaming access node assist with serving a plurality of wireless devices. The method also includes receiving a response from the roaming access node indicating that the roaming access node can assist with serving the plurality of wireless devices, and directing at least a subset of the plurality of wireless devices to the roaming access node until an offload capacity specified by the roaming access node is reached. The method further provides that the home access node and the roaming access node provide wireless communications in overlapping coverage areas.
In another example, a home access node for a home wireless network includes a processing system configured to determine that wireless usage in the home access node meets a congestion threshold. The home access node further includes a communication interface configured to, in response to meeting the congestion threshold, communicate an offload request to a roaming access node for a roaming wireless network requesting that the roaming access node assist with serving a plurality of wireless devices. The communication interface is further configured to receive a response from the roaming access node indicating that the roaming access node can assist with serving the plurality of wireless devices, and direct at least a subset of the plurality of wireless devices to the roaming access node until the offload capacity specified by the roaming access node is reached.
In another instance, a method of operating a roaming access node for a roaming wireless network includes receiving an offload request from a home access node in a home wireless network requesting that the roaming access node assist with serving a plurality of wireless devices. The method also includes, in response to the offload request, determining if resources are available to communicate with at least a subset of the plurality of wireless devices, and transferring an offload response to the home access node based on availability of the roaming access node. The method further provides that the roaming access node and the home access node provide wireless communications in overlapping coverage areas.